1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved system of monitoring operating parameters. Still more specifically, the present invention is a computer implemented method and apparatus for reducing overpolling of data in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers periodically request and present information to a user regarding the performance of the particular computer. The performance information can be any operating parameter that affects the overall operation of the computer, such as an operating temperature, amount of Central Processing Unit (CPU) usage, or amount of available memory. Each request for information is typically referred to as a poll, and the frequency with which information is polled is referred to as a polling period.
In certain circumstance, a computer will poll information at a frequency greater than the frequency in which the information changes. As a result, the polled information is sometimes redundant. Consequently, the gathering of redundant information unnecessarily utilizes resources that can be allocated to other activities within the computer.